Eye See
by Jelp
Summary: Naruto was never one who would admit that Sasuke might snap at any time. SasuNaru. PWP


I don't own Naruto, and I make no money from writing this fic. This fic is dedicated to Darkalbino. It's PWP, SasuNaru, with a bit of mind control, and dub-con (a kind of non-consensual). Thanks to Skully for letting me use her y!gallery submission for the icon on the same site!

**Eye See**

Naruto could feel the other ninja following him as soon as he left the Hokage's office. He strolled casually to his apartment, looking overhead at the tail end of the sunset, waiting for the other male to make a move. His movements were languid, and Naruto stretched, proudly displaying the Hokage robes he wore. Sasuke's presence loomed overhead, almost taunting Naruto with being so close yet so far away.

Upon becoming Hokage, so many people, even his closest friends and teammates, had discouraged him from letting Sasuke out of the prison he'd been kept in upon being captured. There were cries of outrage that he dared let Sasuke, after everything he had done, leave his confined area, loose to run rampant on the streets of Konoha. Kakashi had advised against it. Sakura, who Naruto was sure still loved Sasuke, had even told him he was foolish to put his trust in Sasuke.

It didn't matter. Naruto trusted his gut, and he knew that appointing Sasuke as his head of ANBU was the smart thing to do. Sasuke was an excellent ninja, and only a highly important, strenuous job would keep the dark-haired male out of trouble. The council repeatedly reminded Naruto that if Sasuke were to do anything wrong, part of the blame would fall on Naruto's shoulders. Naruto scoffed at the thought. Sasuke wouldn't _dare_ do something stupid or do something to undermine his authority, not after everything he'd done for him.

Naruto looked up toward where Sasuke's chakra was and decided to take a detour. Sasuke was being obvious about following Naruto, his chakra blazing in intensity. Deciding to see what Sasuke wanted, Naruto took the long way back, though he began walking a bit faster to get away from the presence of others. He knew Sasuke was never one to approach him if others were around. As darkness fell, he strolled casually down by the lake, a lake where he used to see Sasuke spend time at during their youth.

"You stalking me to make sure I get home okay?" Naruto asked into the night, knowing Sasuke could hear him.

Sasuke appeared silently at his side. His eyes were always just on the edge of turning wild, as though a part of Sasuke had forever snapped, teetering on the edge of madness.

"I despise the supposed favors you've been doing for me," Sasuke growled out low. Naruto kept walking, not bothering to look at the seething man next to him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked, making sure that he looked like he wasn't paying attention, even as he felt the spike of Sasuke's chakra flare. He knew pretending ignorance would only incite Sasuke's wrath. Call him an idiot, but Naruto enjoyed making Sasuke mad. Bastard deserved it after everything he'd put Naruto through.

"The people who accosted me after you left tonight. Those idiots you have who have been coming up to me, saying they "support" your decision, that they will help me in any way I need to get back on track: their concern is unwanted. In fact, it sickens me."

"Really? It amuses me," Naruto grinned. It wasn't what Sasuke wanted to hear. His body moved so quickly that Naruto, even knowing Sasuke as he did, hadn't been able to see his movement. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto, their faces millimeters apart.

"I hate being on your leash. People watch me, waiting for me to screw up. And you sit there, grinning like the stupid idiot you are, telling everyone I won't mess up. I want to wipe that smirk off your face," Sasuke snarled. The tint of madness that had come over him since finally killing Itachi had yet to leave. Naruto licked his lips, laughing a bit nervously.

"You sound like you want to mess up. Don't you want to figure out something else? Something better for your life? If you screw up now, you'll never be able to atone for all the shit that-"

Naruto's hand flew out in time to block the punch Sasuke aimed at his face. The Hokage even managed to jump high enough so that when Sasuke's leg came out to swipe behind him, (since the punch had been the feint) Naruto wasn't injured. He casually jumped back away from his ANBU captain.

"Attacking your Hokage is a pretty stupid move," Naruto gritted out. Sasuke merely gave a condescending smirk.

"My Hokage? Of what? 'My' Konoha? I don't give a damn about this place," Sasuke almost laughed maniacally. His arm reached back, drawing his sword from his sheath slowly, analyzing Naruto's movements as his sharingan blared to life.

"Sasuke! Don't you _dare_ use your sharingan-"

But Naruto had always put too much faith in his words over Sasuke. Sasuke refused to be moved when he didn't want to be, and he did things that would always hurt Naruto. His eyes stared into Naruto's astonished gaze as his sharingan swirled. Naruto's mouth hung open in shock, surprised that Sasuke had openly attacked him with his sharingan after _everything_. The effects of a jutsu Naruto had only felt the effects of once before under Itachi's influence came over Naruto. Naruto's body stood motionless, unable to move. Everyone knew he was a failure when it came to using and avoiding genjutsu traps. To be trapped in this kind of illusion that required a hit to break him out of his immobility left Naruto beyond invulnerable.

One hit, and he would be free.

One hit at a vital point, and his life was over.

Naruto cursed. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would use such a draining jutsu on him. Sasuke was serious. So serious that he would risk losing his eyesight, or at the very least risk possible damage that came with using his sharingan in such a way.

"Sasuke," Naruto growled out. He tried moving his body, but he couldn't. Immediately he noticed his surroundings change. Instead of seeing the deserted part of Konoha Naruto had walked through, he saw his surroundings suddenly bathed in complete darkness.

All of his senses were fuddled. For a moment, he didn't know what was going on, feeling numb. But Naruto hissed, suddenly feeling the cold touch of metal dance along his neck. Sasuke's precious blade skimmed Naruto's skin. The cold metal made Naruto's body chill with anticipation.

It skimmed across his exposed neck, trailing lightly down his robes. The sharp edge of the sword cut the fabric, leaving frayed zigzags across his clothing, exposing his skin.

Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He began to meditate, doing his best to gather his sage chakra into his body to dispel the illusion.

A ripping noise above him startled him out of his meditation. His eyes opened just in time to feel the smooth but heavy cloth of his head guard fall over his eyes, slide down his body, and clatter to the ground.

"You bastard! My head guard!"

"You look better without it," Sasuke murmured. His voice was husky, dangerous in a way that promised a certain pain – as much as it promised pleasure. The voice echoed around Naruto, the illusion allowing him to feel what Sasuke wanted him to feel, yet not see what all really was going on. A pulse of pleasure throbbed in his groin, making him moan at the feeling.

The distraction of his head guard had made it hard for him to concentrate. Sasuke had done it on purpose to stop him from gathering what he needed in order to defend himself.

"On your knees," Sasuke ordered. Naruto tried to fight it, but the illusion worked beyond his ability. Naruto could merely watch his body move of its own accord, his limbs shaking in protest, as he dropped down to one knee, then the other, his fists clenched even as they shook.

Sasuke finally appeared in the darkness before him, his sword in hand. He glowed like some sort of demonic angel. Slowly, Sasuke raised his sword above Naruto's head, as though going for a blowing kill. Naruto took in a deep breath and looked as defiant as possible.

"Always so proud," Sasuke growled. "Hn." The sword moved in a blur of slashes. Naruto could feel the whips of air the blade caused while moving so fast as well as the nicks of pain where Sasuke wasn't as careful, cutting him. Parts of his body stung where the blade sliced his skin leaving whip-like cuts. Of course, he knew they couldn't be real, just part of the genjutsu. If he had been attacked so minimally, he would be able to move. Or so Naruto thought. He continued to struggle against the genjutsu as he felt his clothes being shredded. His Hokage robes that he wore so proudly fell to tatters around him, leaving him exposed and bare.

The cuts stung more than they should have. If the cuts had been real, they would have been minimal enough that the Kyuubi's chakra would have healed them already. Instead, Naruto endured the light sting around his body.

"Wind like cuts for the wind user," Sasuke smirked. Once again he appeared before Naruto. Instead of wearing his usual ANBU gear, it looked like a mix of his uniform and the outfit he wore while in Sound. His arm guards were the same as his ANBU ones, but the shirt had transformed into a similar yukata-like style that he'd worn in Sound to easily transform into his cursed-seal form without shredding his clothes. A dark blue obi, almost as ridiculous looking as the purple rope-obi he'd used, held up the pants around his waist.

Sheathing his sword, the sound of metal sliding back into its case, Sasuke walked forward. On his knees, Naruto's head reached Sasuke's waist. Naruto looked up, surprised that he was able to move that part of his body, and shot daggers into Sasuke's smirking face.

Sasuke's guard-covered arms untied the obi at his waist, letting the fabric hang loose around his body. He shrugged the shirt off his shoulders and loosened his pants. They opened showing his nakedness beneath. Dark curls softly accented the darkened skin of his aroused cock, already weeping pre-cum from the head. Naruto's eyes widened between Sasuke's face, and the arousal bobbing in front of his head. The fact that he was on his knees and it such a position, finally caught up to him. He glared his eyes back up at Sasuke.

"Why don't you jerk me off?" Sasuke asked mockingly. Naruto glared but made no move to do so. He wasn't surprised when his body began to move, his arms coming up, both his hands wrapping around Sasuke's moist cock. Naruto's entire body shook with the effort not to do what Sasuke commanded of him, but in the end, the mind control was too strong for him. His fingers wrapped around Sasuke's shaft. His hands began to move slowly, stroking Sasuke. Naruto's fingers got sticky and wet with the bit of cum Sasuke leaked, making the first few strokes slicker. The hard cock before him twitched excitedly in appreciation.

Sasuke's cock was longer than his. It took longer for his hands to stroke him up and down than it did his own jerk off sessions. Naruto continued to stroke him, a grin touching his face as a retort came to his mind, waiting to slip past his lips.

"Grinning like an idiot because you enjoy this? Because you want me to cum over your face?" Sasuke asked with a hint of wariness to his voice.

"Just thinking my cock is a lot thicker than your skinny rod," Naruto grinned, even as he felt his hands begin to move faster. His hands jerked and grabbed at Sasuke, giving the dark-haired man pleasure. Sasuke's hips began to thrust erratically into Naruto's ministrations before he suddenly pulled away.

"Your attitude needs to be knocked down a notch. Suck me," Sasuke demanded. Naruto wrenched his mouth open to make another nasty retort, only to find his vocal chords weren't working. He glared angrily, trying to shut his mouth again, but found he couldn't close his jaw. It had gone slack, already hanging open, perfectly allowing Sasuke to get his wish.

Pale fingers wound into Naruto's hair. Naruto was tugged forward as Sasuke shoved himself into his open mouth. Sasuke gripped his hair and began to thrust his hips. Naruto couldn't move as Sasuke's cock moved in and out of his slack mouth. He could feel the cock sliding slowly along his tongue, the smooth and warm texture filling his entire mouth. The intimate contact made his eyes droop as a feeling of euphoric ecstasy washed over him, starting in his sharingan-controlled mind before spreading warmly through the rest of his body.

"Oh, my. Are you enjoying this Naruto?" Sasuke taunted. Naruto didn't need the voice mocking him to know his body was responding to Sasuke's actions. After all, Sasuke was controlling the illusion in such a way to make sure Naruto would be aroused and humiliated with the situation.

Naruto's eyes widened as he found his mouth working against his will. He began to suck, his tongue sweeping over Sasuke's dick as Sasuke continued to fuck his face.

"So greedy," Sasuke chuckled darkly. Naruto began sucking faster as Sasuke began thrusting his hips harder against him. Naruto whimpered in need, feeling his own arousal getting harder without any attention to it. He growled, low in his throat, just wanting Sasuke to cum and get it over with. His growl vibrated low in his throat, causing Sasuke to moan at the unexpected feeling.

Sasuke stopped his thrusts, but Naruto found that his body wouldn't stop, his mouth still working at Sasuke, sucking and licking him.

"Apparently that big mouth of yours is useful for something." Naruto found himself sucking harder, hazily, not quite realizing that he wasn't supposed to be enjoying this. He could feel the warmth of Sasuke in his mouth, feel the smoothness around his tongue. In fact, the more he sucked, the closer he felt his own orgasm building. It was as though the more he sucked, he could feel something wet and moist at his cock.

His breathing sped up, working faster at making Sasuke cum in his mouth. He was sure the faster he worked that he could feel something wet and warm working at _him_ just as hard, enticing him to get Sasuke to cum so _he _could cum.

"Yes. Suck me, my little fox," Sasuke moaned, stroking the whiskers on Naruto's cheeks. He laced his hands back into Naruto's hair and began to jerk harshly, making his cock go deeper into Naruto. Naruto moaned, feeling as though his own cock was being swallowed whole, as he tried, and failed to move his hips. He whimpered as Sasuke laughed darkly, thrusting faster.

Sasuke gave a strangled moan as he came, his cum spilling into Naruto's mouth. Naruto continued to suck as Sasuke rode his orgasm. Sasuke pulled out of Naruto's moving mouth, splashing the last bit of his orgasm on Naruto's face.

Naruto let out a shout of ecstasy as he felt something warm wrap around him, and rip his orgasm from him. He cried out in frustration as he tried to thrust his hips forward but was forced to stay still as he shot his seed. Naruto grunted and cursed, wishing his hips would get friction, still in the passion of his orgasm when Sasuke's hand came down and gave him a few rough strokes that peaked the level of his pleasure.

His chest heaved as his body slowly cooled down.

All Naruto could do was glare at Sasuke. He tried to say something, move, _anything_, but it was useless. Sasuke chuckled, slipping out of the rest of his clothes, save his black sandals and black arm guards.

"What a nice change. Silent, soaked in our pleasure," Sasuke murmured huskily. Blue eyes promised vengeance as blood red eyes swirled in dangerous amusement.

Again, Sasuke disappeared from his sight. Breath left Naruto as hands roughly pushed him forward. He fell flat on the ground. His face fell flat against what felt like carpet.

"Prop yourself up," Sasuke crooned. Once again, Naruto found his body working on its own accord. He bent his knees and his arms bent at the elbow. His head was off the ground, but he was bent over, his entire backside exposed.

Naruto gave a startled cry when he felt the roughness of Sasuke's hand guards trailing down his back, the little cuts erupting in pain. Sasuke did it a few more times, laughing at Naruto's humiliation as his soft member ever so slowly came to semi-hardness.

"A little pain mixed with your pleasure? A masochist…you have to be a masochist to have spent so much of your life chasing after me."

Sasuke's voice seemed to come from all around Naruto, inside his head, whispered in his hair, the ghost of a breath against his back.

Sasuke's sandaled foot kicked Naruto's legs apart. His fingers dug into the spine at Naruto's back, massaging it deeply. His fingers brushed up Naruto's back, harshly, massaging deep into the tissue. The pain from the cuts was no longer there. At Sasuke's will, they had vanished.

Naruto gasped as those unforgiving fingers traced back down his side, tickling the edge of his back and stomach, making him squirm at the contrast of sensations. The guard covered hand snaked around, grasping Naruto's cock, pumping him back to full arousal before pulling away which left Naruto's body feeling empty.

For a moment, the lack of touch brought clarity to Naruto. He should be trying to get away!

He took a deep breath, trying to allow for the natural, sage chakra to fill him. Instead, as he opened up his senses, he was slammed with pleasure, making him buck his hips, wishing for friction.

His chest heaved at the feeling, and he slammed out the natural chakra. From behind him, inside him, from everywhere, Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle darkly.

"That won't work."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto growled, finding his voice able to work again, "Well-"

His words were cut off when unexpectedly, without warning, his legs were spread open behind him. Naruto tried to pull his body forward, but with one, hard thrust, he felt Sasuke forcing himself inside.

"Aaa!" Naruto cried out, feeling that same force of pleasure hit him as when he had tried to use his sage chakra. The overwhelming blast of pleasure left him after a moment, only leaving the feeling of Sasuke's unyielding thrusting inside him.

Naruto began to crawl, using what resistance he could muster, even as his body screamed in protest for him not to move away from the pleasure. Sasuke's hand came back, once more threading his fingers into Naruto's hair as he pushed the Hokage's head down. Sasuke's hips bucked and jerked inside him.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's cock sliding in and out of him, tugging at pleasure each time he thrust in and out of his body. A push would have him thrusting his hips forward to meet Sasuke, while each pull would make Naruto moan as Sasuke's velvety skin squeezed pleasure out of his very core.

The bite to his neck was unexpected. Suddenly Naruto could feel the weight of Sasuke's body on top of him, moving heavily. Their naked skin slid along each other as Sasuke's mouth latched onto Naruto's sensitive spot by the juncture of his neck and shoulder, making him moan even harder.

Naruto found his head able to move, and he tried to turn his head, trying to move his neck away from where Sasuke was making him feel so disoriented with pleasure. Instead, Naruto could only turn his head slightly. His eyes locked onto watching the way their bodies moved. He saw the way Sasuke's cock went in and out of him, disappearing and reappearing in a flurry of passion.

"Oh god," Naruto moaned, his eyes fixated on the erotic scene of Sasuke's cock fucking him. Naruto's mind was clouded with lust as he let Sasuke fuck him, watching Sasuke's cock moving in and out of him. His head shot back as Sasuke's hand once again found his cock and began to jerk him off.

"That's right. You can't hide how much you're enjoying this," Sasuke growled in Naruto's ear as he thrust harder.

"Yes," Naruto moaned, Sasuke's hand working him to completion. "Yes!" Naruto screamed as he orgasmed, his hips bucking against Sasuke's as Sasuke's teeth suddenly latched onto his shoulder, grunting as he began to cum. Naruto could feel his cum spilling onto Sasuke's hand while Sasuke's cum began to fill his insides.

Sasuke pulled out of him slowly. Naruto's body shook as Sasuke's mind control still forced him to stay in his kneeling position.

"No more tonight," Naruto moaned.

"Hn," Sasuke murmured. He licked and kissed the spot he'd been biting at before moving away. Naruto felt his body movements come back to him. He felt sated. He rolled over onto his back. The night sky assaulted his vision as well as the light haze of pain in his ass.

Sasuke's naked body lay heavily atop Naruto's. The ANBU captain's body was warm and moist. Sasuke sighed, content, as he kissed Naruto's forehead tenderly.

"For fuck's sake, you didn't have to use your sharingan," Naruto breathed as he stroked his fingers down Sasuke's naked back. Honestly, it bothered Naruto that Sasuke had used his sharingan to pleasure him. "You could damage your eyes."

Sometimes Naruto wondered if he were crazy, crazier even than that hint of madness that Naruto loved seeing in the depths of Sasuke's eyes.

"Hn. Need to practice. You like it hard and fast. Always tying you up becomes annoying when you fight back so hard." Naruto made a noise of protest.

"That's because _you_ like it when I fight back and tie _you_ up too. Sometimes it's hard to tell if you want me to take you, or if, well…" Naruto trailed off, but Sasuke kept going like he hadn't heard Naruto.

"And I meant what I said. Stop telling people to tell me they support your decision to have freed me. Besides, waiting till you got home to tie you to the bed was out of the option...the kiss you gave me before leaving the office had me imagining other things your tongue could be stroking."

"Bastard."

Sasuke laughed softly as he kissed and nuzzled Naruto. Naruto sighed. The only time Sasuke was ever this gentle with him was after he'd thoroughly abused his body. How Naruto loved it – the abuse, the pleasure, and the soft caresses.

Reluctantly, Naruto got up. He walked over to where his clothes had been neatly piled, his headband on top. Relief washed through him. He hadn't been sure if his head band getting shredded had been part of the illusion or reality.

"What if someone had seen us?" Naruto asked, a blush forming. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know that they would be surprised. Getting serviced seems like the only reason people might accept as to why you released me."

As Sasuke and Naruto walked (or limped) back to Naruto's, Sasuke gave a half glance behind him and smirked. Over by the water, Sakura lay flat on her back, unconscious due to a massive nosebleed at what she had stumbled upon.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought. ~ Jelp

***This story now has a prequel posted called Sight For Sore Eyes. Enjoy that as well!


End file.
